The present invention relates to multilayer ceramic devices, and more particularly to a method for forming a multilayer ceramic package having an electrically isolated via and an isolated electrical connection.
Certain multilayer ceramic packages are formed by layering a ceramic layer such as green tape (e.g., alumina tape, zirconia tape or the like) with one or more additional layers, such as conducting layers provided in a paste or other form. Thereafter, the conductive layers and the green tape layers are densified, such as by sintering. Some of these ceramic layers could be conductive (ionic or electronic) at high temperatures (e.g., zirconia) and a multilayer ceramic package designer may desire to form one or more electrically isolated vias in one or more of the conductive layers of a multilayer ceramic package. There is therefore a need for a method of efficiently and effectively forming electrically isolated vias in multilayer ceramic packages and for electrical connections formed with such vias.